En el cielo y en la tierra
by ViridianAlien
Summary: Tras la muerte de Nadeshiko, Fujitaka se da cuenta que la ausencia de su esposa no es lo único a lo que debe enfrentarse de ahora en adelante. One Shot. Historia participante del concurso I love MOM del foro "¡Libérate!".


**Los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen. One Shot** **participante del concurso I love MOM del foro "¡Libérate!".**

* * *

 _Mi querida Nadeshiko. Hace un mes que partiste y tu presencia hace falta día a día. Yo procuro que la vida de nuestros hijos siga con total normalidad pero siendo honesto, no creo que este haciendo un buen trabajo…_

Los días eran grises y fríos desde que su esposa los había dejado. Fujitaka Kinomoto procuraba seguir con su rutina diaria luego de un mes de luto bastante duro para la pequeña familia. Durante ese mes algunos vecinos le ayudaron a mantener en orden las cosas en su hogar, pero era más que obvio que pronto cada quien debía seguir con su vida por su lado.

—Papá, Sakura despertó de su siesta. Tiene hambre, y yo también.— El pequeño de cabello oscuro se acercó a la puerta de la habitación de su padre, en donde él se encontraba cambiándose de ropa mientras veía una fotografía de su difunta esposa. El pequeño procuraba ayudar a su padre en cuanto podía, a sus cortos diez años era imposible apoyarlo en todo lo que el hombre necesitaba.

Fujitaka volvió a la realidad tras escuchar al pequeño y su demanda. Ahora que su esposa no estaba, él era quien debía hacerse cargo de la gran mayoría de las tareas del hogar, una en especial, cocinar. —Gracias Touya, enseguida iré a prepararles algo.— Fujitaka era un hombre de carácter tranquilo, una persona que no parecía doblegarse bajo la presión. Sin embargo en ese momento una especie de ansiedad le invadió ¿Cómo iba a criar él solo a dos niños? A su hija especialmente. Había estudiado para ser profesor y si, tenía conocimiento en cuanto a los quehaceres del hogar se trataba pero no más. No era un cocinero tan habilidoso, además de Ramen, no habían muchos platillos que sabía preparar. Sus hijos no podían estar alimentados ni bien nutridos a base de un solo menú.

Tras bajar y preparar algo simple, Fujitaka daba vueltas al asunto en su mente una y otra vez mientras los tres se encontraban cenando en la mesa del comedor.

Tres sillas estaban ocupadas y una libre, solo tres cuando antes las cuatro se ocupaban a la hora de cenar. La pequeña de cabello castaño volvió su mirada al asiento vacío una vez terminó de comer. Podía ser solo una niña, pero su curiosa personalidad le hacía darse cuenta hasta de pequeños detalles a su alrededor, por ello sabía que alguien faltaba, sabía quien era, pero no sabía por qué. —¿Mami?...—

Fujitaka y Touya se miraron al mismo tiempo antes de dirigir su atención a la pequeña. Con tres años era muy probable que aún no comprendiera que era lo que había sucedido hacia solo un mes. —Pequeña Sakura… Tu mami no está. Ella se fue a un largo viaje a un lugar muy hermoso.—

Sin despegar su vista del asiento vacío, la pequeña esbozo una sonrisa, moviendo sus pequeños pies con emoción. —¿Puedo ir a viajar con mami? Quiero ir con mami.—

Era duro tener que explicar aquello para cualquiera, pero hacerlo para una niña tan pequeña era aún más doloroso y por desgracia se debía hacer, tarde o temprano, ella debía saber. —No, pequeña Sakura. Nadie puede acompañar a mami en su viaje. Verás, ella fue a un lugar que está muy lejos de aquí, ella fue al cielo ¿Sabes en donde está eso?—

Sakura negó con simpleza mientras escuchaba atenta a su padre.

Alzando su dedo índice, Fujitaka señaló hacia el cielo mientras sonreía a su hija. —El cielo está allá arriba, muy arriba de nosotros y solo algunas personas pueden ir. Tu mamá fue una buena persona, muy alegre y amable, por eso fue al cielo y ahora es un ángel que nos estará cuidando desde allá. Ella siempre estará muy al pendiente de ti y de nosotros, por eso debemos ser felices para no preocuparla ¿De acuerdo pequeña?—

Sakura fijó su mirada en la de Fujitaka. Sus grandes ojos verdes siempre le recordaban a su esposa y un nudo en su garganta se hacía cada que lo veía. —De acuerdo…— sin mucho ánimo, Sakura respondió. Por supuesto que no terminaría de comprender la situación, pero al menos sabía ya porque su madre no estaba cerca.

Fujitaka noto de inmediato el ánimo con el que la niña se encontraba y no era la única, aunque Touya no expresaba abiertamente lo que sentía, su rostro demostraba el dolor que por dentro le embargaba. Fujitaka sentía su corazón estrujar se con los rostros de sus hijos. Quería decirles que todo estaría bien, que él les ayudaría a sobrellevar el dolor que sentían, pero no sabía siquiera si podría con el de él. —¡Tengo una idea! ¿Qué les parece si mañana preparamos un rico pastel? Los dos pueden ayudarme y cada quien tendrá una gran rebanada al terminar.—

Sin sonreír pero con un poco más de ánimo, Touya asintió un par de veces.

—¡Pastel, pastel!— La pequeña aplaudió de inmediato al escuchar que podría comer su postre favorito.

Fujitaka no lo había considerado hasta que las palabras salieron de su boca. Si apenas sabía cocinar ¿Cómo les haría un pastel a sus hijos? Y ya no podría retractarse o comprar el pastel. Cumpliría con su palabra y pondría todo su esfuerzo el lograrlo.

* * *

Durante su hora de almuerzo, Fujitaka recorrió la gran biblioteca de la universidad en donde trabajaba, en busca de varios libros de cocina para así encontrar la receta de un pastel que fuera simple pero delicioso. Tras una ardua búsqueda lo encontró, uno de bizcocho de vainilla, fresas y crema pastelera. No necesitaba de muchos ingredientes y tampoco era de un procedimiento tan difícil.

Pos supuesto, leerlo no sería igual a hacerlo. Una vez en su hogar y con todo en la cocina para la preparación, Fujitaka daba su mejor esfuerzo para hacer el pastel aunque había sido algo sumamente difícil. Las instrucciones eran simples de seguir y lo hizo paso a paso, mientras que Touya batía algunos ingredientes y Sakura le pasaba otros a su padre. Había sido una actividad entretenida para ambos y por primera vez en varias semanas, Touya había reído al ver a su padre repleto de harina, luego de que Sakura accidentalmente la tirara sobre él. Tardaron más tiempo en limpiar que en preparar el pastel en sí, aunque eso poco le importaba a Fujitaka, su miedo era que al final de tanto el pastel supiera horrible.

El bizcocho se había quemado un poco. La crema no estaba del todo en su punto y la decoración era, en una palabra, un desastre…

—El pastel está delicioso, papá.—

—¡Si, rico, muy rico!—

Al final no todo había sido en vano. Sorpresivamente el pastel les supo mejor de lo que se veía, sus hijos estaban realmente complacidos al comerlo. Satisfecho, Fujitaka comprendió que eso era lo que necesitaba, le tomaría algo de tiempo y muchos más libros de la biblioteca, pero lo haría, lograría mejorar en la cocina para que así sus hijos siempre fueran felices al probar su comida.

Con cada año que pasaba, Fujitaka iba mejorando tanto en la cocina como en los quehaceres del hogar, aunque también tenía suerte de que Touya y Sakura siempre estuvieran dispuestos a ayudarle en lo que podían. La pérdida de su madre nunca podría ser del todo superad, y había días en que Sakura se despertaba llorando, pidiendo entre sollozos el consuelo de su madre. Siempre era difícil el tener que explicarle pero con cada año también estos incidentes se redujeron.

* * *

—Muy bien, ahora hay que batir los huevos y luego agregar la sal… ¡Eso es!— En la cocina, él y Sakura comenzaban a preparar la cena y ante la insistencia de la niña, quien ahora con siete años estaba más vivaz y atenta a lo que su padre hacía, insistía en aprender a cocinar aunque sea lo básico.

—¡Mira papá! El arroz está listo ¿Crees que me quedo bien?— con una cuchara de madera en la mano, Sakura alzaba una pequeña cantidad de arroz al rostro del hombre para que el diera su veredicto en cuanto al sabor de su platillo.

Tras dar un bocado, Fujitaka alejo su vista unos segundos, masticando lentamente mientras su hija esperaba ansiosa por saber su veredicto. —¡Muy bien, pequeña Sakura! El arroz te quedó delicioso.—

Los verdes ojos de la niña brillaban de emoción al recibir la aprobación de su padre, para ella, el era el mejor cocinero del mundo y su criterio valía más que nada. — Gracias papá ¡Oh! Casi lo olvido.— bajando con cuidado del banquillo que utilizaba para alcanzar la encimera mientras cocinaba, Sakura se apresuró a salir de la cocina.

Fujitaka se quedó viendo hacia la puerta de la cocina, preguntándose a donde se había ido su hija. Al cabo de un minuto, decidió comenzar a servir los platos con la comida para la cena. Al terminar de colocar el último en su puesto, pudo ver a su hija en la entrada del comedor, con sus manos tras la espalda.

—¿Sabes papá? Este fin de semana será el día de la madre y en la escuela estábamos hablando de ello...—

Fujitaka trago en seco en cuanto Sakura mencionó la festividad. Cuando el segundo domingo de mayo llegaba, la ausencia de su madre se hacía más fuerte. Un día en el que cada niño y familia celebrarían a la mujer más importante de sus vidas, ellos solo iba a dejar flores al cementerio. No quiso comentar nada y en cuanto vio que la niña continuaría hablando, prefirió tomar asiento y prestarle atención.

—Yo le dije a mi maestra que mamá esta en el cielo, y ella me preguntó que quien cuidaba de mi, le dije que tu. Tu eres quien me peina, quien me ayuda con las tareas y quien cocina, le dije que en especial me gustaba ayudarte a cocinar y lo buen cocinero que eres. Entonces ella me dijo que mi mamá puede estar en el cielo, pero aquí en la tierra tu eres quien la representa, tu eres doblemente padre…— Tras pasar sus pequeñas manos frente si, Sakura dejó ver una tarjeta que ella misma había hecho, una donde se podía leer "Papá, gracias por ser también mi mamá". — ¡Feliz día, papá! Esta es para ti, también hice una para mamá y podemos ir a dejársela el domingo.— Sakura alzo la tarjeta hacia él con una gran sonrisa.

Fujitaka estaba realmente conmovido por el gesto, pues aunque fuera algo simple, le había ayudado a darse cuenta de algo que él no. Desde que Nadeshiko se había ido, Fujitaka procuraba que estar lo más presente posible en la vida de sus hijos, apoyarlos, cuidarlos y darles todo el cariño para que ambos pudieran ser felices. Hasta ahora había hecho un buen trabajo y aunque el sintiera que no hacía suficiente, en ese momento, al ver la hermosa sonrisa de su pequeña hija, supo que en realidad sí lo hacía, y procuraría seguirlo haciendo para que aquella sonrisa jamás desapareciera.

* * *

—¡Muchas gracias por toda tu ayuda, papá! Creo que no había terminado todo esto yo sola.— Aquella niña de ojos verdes hoy día era toda una mujer. Ese día había ido a la casa de su padre para que le ayudara a preparar la cena de cumpleaños para su esposo. Con cinco meses de embarazo, le era muy difícil mantenerse de pie por mucho tiempo, por ello había aceptado gustosa la ayuda de su padre. —A Syaoran le encantarán los camarones. Él siempre ha adorado el sazón que les das, por eso es que quería hacérselos hoy.—

Fujitaka se veía mucho más sereno con el cabello blanco y algunas arrugas en su rostro. No había nada que le gustará más que su hija lo visitará, en especial ahora que había comenzado su vida como una mujer casada y muy pronto como madre. —No ha sido nada, pequeña Sakura ¿A que hora sale Syaoran del trabajo?—

—A las cinco, si no hay mucho trafico estará aquí a las siete.— Sakura se encontraba sentada en una de las sillas de la cocina, frotando su vientre mientras observaba los platillos. El delicioso olor le había hecho imposible el no tomar un trozo de la verdura al vapor y comerla, mostrando su gran gusto por el sabor. —Papá, siempre me he preguntado ¿Cuál es tu secreto? Es decir, yo he cocinado verdura al vapor antes ¡Pero la tuya es mejor! ¿Tienes algún condimento o algo en especial?—

Fujitaka sonrió mientras terminaba de llevar los platos y utensilios sucios al fregadero. —Verás, no es un secreto, en realidad, es algo muy simple.— Antes de comenzar a lavar los platos, Fujitaka dio un vistazo a su hija y el pequeño vientre que sobresalía de ella. Hoy más que nunca la veía hermosa, hoy más que nunca veía a Nadeshiko en ella. —Cuando tu preparas algo de comer lo haces para ti y para Syaoran ¿Verdad? Tu quieres que él disfrute de lo que cocinas, que le satisfaga. Con la comida tu esperas hacerlo feliz ¿No es cierto?—

Sakura simplemente asentía mientras comenzaba a comprender la relación del tema y su pregunta.

—Entonces, al momento de cocinar, debes ponerle todo tu empeño y amor, porque sabes que la persona que comerá el platillo es muy importante para ti y quieres que sea feliz desde el primer bocado. Eso es todo, pequeña Sakura, solo debes ponerle tu amor y verás como el sabor de tu comida siempre será el ideal.—

Sakura esbozaba una gran sonrisa en ese momento. Las palabras de su padre siempre eran sabias y hermosas, comprendía muy bien lo que decía porque a lo largo de su vida había podido comprobarlo en esa misma cocina. —Quieres que las personas que más amas disfruten de comer algo que tu les preparaste con cariño…—

El timbre resonó a lo largo de la casa, interrumpiendo a ambos. Fujitaka comenzó a secar sus manos pero Sakura ya se había puesto de pie y comenzaba a andar hacia la puerta.

—¡Debe ser Syaoran! Descuida papá, yo abriré.—

Fujitaka se quedó de pie en el comedor, estaba a punto de volver sus pasos hacia la cocina cuando su mirada se topo con la fotografía de su esposa, aquella que siempre estaba ahí en el comedor.

 _Mi querida Nadeshiko, espero estés feliz con lo mucho que nuestros hijos han crecido en todos estos años. Tu presencia siempre hará falta, pero ahora, sabemos que desde donde estás nos envías tu cariño y nosotros de vuelta te enviamos el nuestro. Siempre me he esforzado por hacer a Touya y Sakura felices, hice mi mejor trabajo y espero estés orgullosa de ellos y de mi… Te amo, Nadeshiko,y siempre lo haré._

* * *

 **¡Hola! Aquí les dejo este One Shot en honor al día de la madre, el cual se está celebrando aquí en mi pais.**

 **En está ocasión quise explorar un poco el tema de lo que sucedió luego de que Nadeshiko se fuera. Siempre me pregunté su Fujitaka era buen cocinero o el se convirtió en uno por sus hijos y bueno ¡Aquí lo tienen! Espero les guste y ¡Feliz día de las madres!**


End file.
